Aba
Aba aşağıdaki anlamlara gelebilir: *Aba, kumaş cinsi *Aba, giysi cinsi *Aba, Kilikia Trakheia Tiranı Ksenophanes'in kızı *Aba, Nijerya'nın güneyinde, Imo eyâletinde kent. *Aba güreşi, Bir güreş türü *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fop9dkZNfk0&feature=related Şu benim divane gönlüm, Yine hubdan, huba düştü, Mah cemalin şulesine, Çalkalanıp göle düştü. Ah ben nidem, Şeyhim nidem ? Yaralıyam kime gidem ? Ya halim kime arz idem Felek bir gün cana kıyar, Bizi kabdan, kaba koyar, Kimi atlas, libas giyer, Şükür bize aba düştü. Ah ben nidem, Şeyhim nidem ? Yaralıyam, Kime gidem ? Aba nedir? Bir kumaş cinsi Aba bir tür yünlü kumaş. Dövme yünden yapılan, genellikle devetüyü ya da siyah renkteki abadan maşlah, çakşır, kalçın, şalvar, potur, cepken, salta, yelek, cüppe, yağmurluk, mest ve terlik gibi çeşitli giysiler, heybe, hurç ve eyer örtüsü yapılır. Bu nedenle abacılık Anadolu'nun her yanında gelişmiş bir el sanatıdır. Abacıların, sık dokunmuş ve iyi kaliteli abayı işlemek zorunda oldukları, eski esnaf nizamnamelerinde belirtilir. 19. yüzyılda da Sadrazam Alemdar Mustafa Paşa, Sekban Ocağı'ndaki askerlerin dizliklerini ve topuzluklarını abadan yaptırmış, böylece abacılık İstanbul'daki çeşitli el sanatları arasında giderek önemli bir zanaat durumuna gelmişti. Elbise türü Aba bir tür yünlü giysi. Aba giysilerde eskiden Bulgaristan şayağı kullanılırken, sonraları Feshane abası denen kalınca bir kumaş kullanılmıştır. Abalar baldır uzunluğunda, bol kesimli, iki parmak yüksekliğinde dik yakalı olup cüppeye benzer, bazısının yakasında kürk bulunurdu. Şayaktan yapılan cüppe, kukuleta, maşlah, ve dikişli libadeye de aba denirdi. Kısa salta (kolları açık ceket) Aydın abası, daha uzun biçimi Balıkesir abası, kalınca softan yapılanı Bağdat abası olarak anılırdı. Osmanlı toplumunda bir zamanlar yoksulluk gösterges sayıldığı ve daha çok dervişler, ilmiye sınıfının alt tabakasındakilerle medrese öğrencilerince giyildiği halde, 17. yüzyılda Sultan IV. Murat, zarif giyimiyle tanınan Abaza Mehmet Paşa'nın aba cepkenini beğenip kendine de bir tane yaptırınca, aba tüm kentte moda olmuştu. Evliya Çelebi'nin Seyahatname'sinde abacıların Kapalıçarşı'nın en ünlü esnafından olduğu yazılıdır. İstanbul'da 300 dükkânda usta ve çırak düzeyinde 700 kadar abacının çalıştığı belirtilir. Bu abacılar esnaf alaylarına büyük olasılıkla eski bedestenlilerle birlikte katılmıştır. 19. yüzyılda İstanbul'un abacıları Zindankuyu ile Odunkapısı arasında yerleşmişti. Bu bölgede bulunan Abacılar Caddesi de adını bu esnaftan almıştır. İngilizce WP elbise abaya abiye maddesi tercüme edilecek The abaya "cloak" ( or , plural ) is an overgarment worn by some women in parts of the Islamic world. It is the traditional form of hijab, or Islamic dress, for many countries of the Arabian peninsula such as Saudi Arabia or United Arab Emirates, where it is the national dress. Contrary to popular belief, the abaya is not mandated by the Qur'an. Is The Abaya Mandatory? Traditional abayat are black and may be either a large square of fabric draped from the shoulders or head or a long caftan. The abaya covers the whole body except the face, feet, and hands. It can be worn with the niqab, a face veil covering all but the eyes. Some women choose to wear long black gloves, so their hands are covered as well. Saudi Arabia requires women to cover in public.Sanders, Eli. Interpreting veils: Meanings have changed with politics, history. The Seattle Times. 27 May 2003. Web. 30 Oct. 2009. Covering is enforced by the religious police, the muṭṭawwi‘īn (also known as the muttawwa). In Iran the cover is often referred to as a chador. In South Asia, it is known as a burqa. Some Muslim women living in the West also cover themselves as part of their religion and culture. Abayat are known by various names but serve the same purpose, which is to cover. Contemporary models are usually caftans, cut from light, flowing fabrics like crepe, georgette, and chiffon. Styles differ from region to region: some abayat have embroidery on black material while others are brightly coloured and have different forms of artwork across them.Abaya and Burqa FAQ See also *List of types of sartorial hijab *Islam and clothing References ar:عباءة de:Abaja et:‘Abā'ah fr:Abaya it:Abaya (abbigliamento) he:עבאיה ja:アバヤ no:Abaya ru:Абайя fi:Abaya Arapça Wikipedia aba veya abiye cilbab anlamına *http://ar.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D8%B9%D8%A8%D8%A7%D8%A1%D8%A9 tercüme edilecek, referanslarda ne olduğu ve kaynakaları mevcut. aba veya abiye arapçada elbisenin dışına giyilen kıyafete denilmekte olup , siyah renkte olur. Genelde çarşaf gibi ince dış kıyafet için kullanıldığı anlatılmaktadır. Türkçemizde de de gece kıyafetine ilginçtir, abiye denir. Genelde bizde de abiyeler siyah renkte olur. Cilbab ise siyah renk olmaz ve biz buna Türkçe'de manto deriz. Rüya tabirinde aba Rüyada Aba görmek yolculuğa delalet eder. üzerine bir aba giymiş olduğunu görmek, rızka, ferrah kazanca ve saadete delalet eder. Yine bir aba giymiş olduğunu görmek hiç beklenmeyen bir yerden gelecek menfaat ile tabir olunur. Rüyada aba görmek, uzak bir yere gitmek anlamına gelir. Abayı kendi üzerinizde görmek, iyi bir duruma gelmek, sıkıntılardan uzaklaşmak demektir. Rüyada Abadan yapılmış elbise giymek, yoksul duruma düşülebilecek üzüntülü ve kederli bir dönem yaşanabileceğini belirtir.' Renkli aba giyilmesi', hayırlı haber alınabileceğini, yırtık bir aba görmek ise, yakın bir gelecekte maddi kazanç belirtir. Rüyada aba görmek, yolculukla yorumlanır. Rüyasında üzerine bir aba giymiş olduğunu görmek, ferah bir kazanca ve mutluluğa işaret eder. Bir rivayete göre de aba giymek, beklenmeyen bir yerden bir menfaat göreceğine yorumlanır. , Sözlükte aba :1 Saygıdeğer, saygıya layık kişi :2 Bazı Türk boylarında "ana", "abla", bazılarında ise "baba" anlamında da kullanılmaktadır :3 Altından sopa gösterilen giysi. 3-5 senede bir evlenenlere gösterilir. :1 :1 deve, öküz, at tüyü, keçi kılı veya koyun yününün sıkıştırılarak sertleştirilmesiyle imal edilen ve giyecek yapımında kullanılan kalın ve kaba kumaş :2 Bu kumaştan yapılan yakasız bol ve uzun üstlük :3 abla, anne :4 dar pantolon üzerine giyilen ceket :1 "Aba eskiden cübbe, hırka, potur, çakışır, kalçın ve terlik yapımında kullanılırdı." :1 "Bir Cenuplu mektep arkadaşı, şehirlerinin, kurtuluş bayramı için bir "'aba"'yı 50 altına yaptırmıştı." (Ahmet Hamdi Tanpınar, Huzur) :2 ، abā' عباء :1. çuha, çul, keçe, şayak :Aba vakti aba,yaba vakti yaba alan yanılmaz :Aba vakti yaba, yaba vakti aba :1 Aba vakti yaba, yaba vakti aba :2 Abanın kadri yağmurda bilinir :aba altından sopa göstermek :1 aba gibi :1 abayı sermek :1 abayı yakmak :2 aba altından sopa göstermek :2 aba altından değnek göstermek :1 aba güreşi, abacı :1 abadan yapılmış olan :1 Cidd, baba, büyük amca :1 Ayı :2 Ana :3 Baba :1 Anne :1 kanat * Konya türküsü Diğer dillerde aba * http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/aba English Etymology From . Noun # A light fabric woven of camel hair or goat hair. # A loose-fitting sleeveless garment of this fabric worn by Bedouins. # An altazimuth used for astronomy on either land or water. Anagrams * * baa, BAA ---- Bosnian Etymology From ( ) < . Noun # aba ---- Ewe Noun # mat ---- Hiligaynon Interjection # alas, gosh, well, whew # wow Interjection # really Noun # shoulderblade ---- Malay Noun # father # heat # atom # mite ---- Mandarin Noun # father; daddy ---- Romanian Etymology 1 From ( ) < . Noun # Thick wool-fabric, usually white, from which country-style clothing is often made. Etymology 2 Interjection # An interjection that expresses wonder or draws attention to something. ---- Scottish Gaelic Etymology , . Noun # abbot #: An ni a ni an dara h-'''aba' subhach, ni e dubhach an t-'aba' eile.'' - What makes the one abbot glad makes the other abbot sad. References * The Illustrated Gaelic-English Dictionary (Birlinn Limited, 1901-1911, Compiled by Edward Dwelly) * A Pronouncing and Etymological Dictionary of the Gaelic Language (John Grant, Edinburgh, 1925, Complied by Malcolm MacLennan) ---- Serbian Etymology From ( ) < . Noun # aba ---- Tagalog Adjective # poor Interjection # Wow! #:Aba! Bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi? #::Hey! How come you only said it now? #:Aba! Ikaw ang bahala. #::Well! Do as you please. #:Aba oo. #::But of course. Verb # To mistreat. #: Huwag mo namang '''abain' ang iyong hipag.'' #::Don't treat your sister-in-law badly. ---- Tatar Alternative spellings * аба (in Cyrillic script) Etymology 1 From . Noun # A thick, rough woolen garment, often made of deer or goat-hide; (compare aba). Declension Etymology 2 From / . Noun # One's sister. References Garkavets A. N. , Useinov S. M. Tatar-Russian-Ukrainian dictionary аба. ---- Turkish Etymology From . Noun # aba Derived terms * aba güreşi Kategori:Geleneksel giyim kültürleri Kategori:Tekstil terimleri Kategori:Üst giyim Kategori:Dış giyim Category:Islamic dress (female) Category:Arabic clothing Category:Dresses Category:English palindromes Category:English three-letter words Category:Bosnian palindromes Category:Ewe palindromes Category:Malay palindromes Category:ms:Family Category:Romanian palindromes Category:Scottish Gaelic palindromes Category:Serbian palindromes Category:Tatar Romanized Phonetic Category:Tatar palindromes Category:tt:Family Category:Turkish palindromes Kategori:Kumaşlar Kategori:Konya Türküleri